Mostly, electronic devices such as mobile phones and smart phones support multi-tasking capable of concurrently running two or more applications at one time. For example, while otherwise performing other operations, the electronic device can convert into a calendar application in order to view appointments or convert into an address book application in order to view contacts. While the electronic device plays multimedia data such as video or Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio layer 3 (MP3), the electronic device can convert into a message application and respond to a message. However, as a result of the limitation of a display size of the electronic device such as the mobile phone and the smart phone, the electronic device has to convert one application screen into other application screen or display two application screens through screen split in order to perform multi-tasking.
Therefore, there are limitations in doing a multi-tasking work in the electronic device, because of requirements associated with portability of electronic devices, the electronic device has a display smaller than a monitor of a Personal Computer (PC).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.